Electrochromism is a phenomenon in which a material exhibits a reversible electrochemically-mediated change in an optical property when placed in a different electronic state, typically by being subjected to a voltage change. The optical property is typically one or more of color, transmittance, absorbance, and reflectance. Electrochromic materials may be incorporated into, for example, windows and mirrors. The color, transmittance, absorbance, and/or reflectance of such windows and mirrors may be changed by inducing a change in the electrochromic material. However, advances in electrochromic technology, apparatus, and related methods of making and/or using them, are needed because conventional electrochromic windows suffer from, for example, high defectivity and low versatility.